


Crushed

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: Gibbs is off work and bored ...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Crushed

Crushed

She got up from her paperwork and answered the front door. It was Bishop, a basket of fruit on one arm.

"Hi. I've come to see how our wounded warrior is today." She said cheerfully.

"As well as a leg cast will let him. He's bored and grumpy I will warn you now."

"Oh, so just like normal then." replied Ellie as she bounced into the lounge. "Hey Gibbs, I brought you some fruit. I remembered how much you liked it the last time ... How ya doin'?" 

The Boss sat at his end of the couch. His left leg resembling a doorstop - a plaster cast from the knee down. He looked up dejectedly from the laptop he held. “How does it look like I'm doing?"

Bishop pursed her lips together while she tried to formulate the answer that would get her yelled at the least. Before she had a chance to say anything, Gibbs slammed the laptop down on the couch. 

"Bishop, I'm so bored. Have you got any reports that need signing off in your trunk? I'll even do those and I will never complain about stationary requisitions again."

"No, no, no. Jimmy said desk duty is next week. This week is rest, remember?"

"But ... "

"No sir. This is what you get when you chase after bad guys without back up." She pointed down at the leg. "A broken ankle and as much paperwork as you can eat for 6 weeks ... Sir.'

He looked up at his wife as she brought in coffee. He picked up the laptop with a huff and waved it in her general direction  
.  
"Babe, help me with this a minute ... ?”

"Okay, what's up?" She asked patiently, putting on her glasses.

"What's this thingamybop do?"

"Oh that, if you get enough purple ones it will give you a special candy that will clear a vertical or horizontal line depending on which way the stripes are going."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. He reached for her glasses and put them on his own nose. Ellie couldn't help thinking how cute that was. Then she laughed.

"You've got him playing Candy Crush?" She asked incredulously.

"Candy Crush Friends. It's the only one I had of my laptop - I had to find something to keep him occupied after I found him rifling through my briefcase. I figured it was safer than the basement."

Bishop nodded sagely. A wise move she agreed. Gibbs looked up suddenly from the screen. He pointed at it.

"When the little critter dances about, that means I did it right, right?"

"What?” She stalked over to where her husband sat. She snatched the computer from him. Sure enough the little critter was dancing. "You can't have finished that already. I've been playing that level for weeks. How did you do that?"

Gibbs scratched his head. "I dunno. I moved a few doohickies around and then there was a big explosion and the critter started doing the jitterbug."

She looked back down at the screen and the jitterbugging critter.

"Go play with your boat," she sulked.

He didn't need telling twice ...


End file.
